ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Cameron
Chris Cameron is a retired WCSF wrestler, notable for being the first two-time WCSF Heavyweight Champion, the founder of the first WCSF stable The Dynasty, and a member of the charter class of the WCSF Hall of Fame. He was written for by WWE-Club member Mage, and was the first SuperHeel of the federation, from the very first episode of WCSF Mayhem. He frequently refers to himself as the "Prince of Perfection", part of his narcissistic gimmick. WCSF Career Cameron had one of the most successful careers in the history of the WCSF, being the first man to capture two WCSF Heavyweight Championships and being involved in some of the most memorable matches ever seen in the federation. He began his career as the obvious star on an otherwise thin Mayhem in February of 2005, in the very first episode of Mayhem. After winning his championship in a tournament set up by General Manager Jay Jameson, he was the special guest referee at the very first WCSF Revolution in a match between Oblivion and Jason Williams to determine the number one contender for his championship. Eventually it was ruled that Cameron had been a biased referee, and would have to face both men in a triple threat at WCSF Destruction, paving the way for the WCSF's first major title feud - Chris Cameron vs. Jason Williams. Cameron would pick up the win at Destruction. Cameron would found The Dynasty, with Chris Osbourne and Chris Michaels to watch his back. Cameron would then defend his belt again at Total Carnage in July, and in a shocking upset, was defeated by John Zhilone. Undeterred, he set his sights on a rematch at Meltdown in a triple threat match also including Mitchell Tiday, but was unable to regain the title. At Annihilation in November, he fought with team Jameson and was victorious in allowing Jameson to become General Manager over David Logan's team. He then entered into a feud with Rage Mishima, after he insulted and mocked Mishima's seriously injured tag partner Blue Dragon. The two would fight in a brutal Street Fight at SuperNova on November 15th, where Mishima would be victorious and get a huge career making win. After the feud with Mishima, Cameron would become involved in an altercation with David Logan, showing disrespect to the WCSF Legend. The two would meet at Hacked in a Last Man Standing match as voted by the fans, which saw Logan winning after Cameron was unable to answer a 10 count. 2006 started with a bang as Cameron received a title shot at his old rival Jason Williams at Battlefield in January. Cameron won the match and therefore became the first ever two-time WCSF Mayhem Championship winner. Cameron would however have to exorcise his demon of David Logan, whom he had lost to at Hacked. At Nothing to Lose on March 1st, the two met in a Ladder Match. In an instant classic, Cameron would spear Logan off of the title belt down to the ring below and retain his title. After the match he came face to face with the man he would meet at Revolution II, Dynamite. At Revolution II, he lost his title to Dynamite in a triple threat match also including Jason Williams. He would receive a rematch at Destruction 2006 but would lose to Dyno after suffering a C4 for the pin. Cameron would take some time off after this to refocus, effectively disbanding The Dynasty. He would return before Meltdown, and form another supergroup, this time called The Monarchy, with Bale, and his former teammate, Chris Osbourne. He would tease turning babyface and switching brands to Unleashed, but it was all an elaborate ruse to try and steal the Unleashed Championship for Jameson, David Logan was offended by this and faced Cameron again at Meltdown 2006, and forcing Cameron to tap out to the crossface. But at the end of the night, the wrestling world was shocked when Dynamite turned heel and joined up with The Monarchy. At Annihilation 06, Cameron competed with Team Mayhem against Unleashed, but he was eliminated by Logan after tapping to the crossface again, although Dynamite saved the team by defeating Logan. Cameron would take some time off heading into 07, and when he returned some problems would develop in The Monarchy with Dynamite insulting Cameron for not winning big matches. Dyno was then brutally attacked by an unknown assailant, who he would eventually finger as Cameron. Cameron would leave the Monarchy, and compete in the Battlefield tournament, making it to the Mayhem brand final before losing to Mishima. As Dynamite formed a new stable, Dynasty: Evolved, Cameron would turn face and join up with Mishima, Viazon, and Doane to face them at Nothing to Lose, picking up the win to get himself into the Revolution II Main Event. Cameron would join Dynamite's Dynasty: Evolved stable, but his career would dwindle down to his final memorable match at Revolution III, where he wrestled Dynamite and Rage Mishima in yet another Revolution main event that saw Mishima win his first championship. Cameron would also be inducted into the WCSF Hall of Fame at the event, an honor shared by Dynamite and David Logan. Cameron currently is retired and not seeking a return to the WCSF stage, but has been quoted as saying "anything's possible". Accomplishments *2x WCSF Heavyweight Champion *WCSF Hall of Famer *Founder of The Dynasty Category:Wrestlers